After the Storm
by Mubby
Summary: after the season finale nigel finds love, WJ pairing eventually basically what i think should have happened after the ep finished


Disclaimer- I don't own any part of Crossing Jordan

A/N- This takes place right after season 4's finale please review

Chapter One- Aftermath

The gang watched as their boss and their dear friend, Dr. Garret Macy , stood in the elevator, watching them as the elevator doors shut.

They stood there, watching in disbelief, hoping Garret would come back up and tell them it was all a joke, but it wasn't.

Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh was one of the people watching the elevator doors. Jordan turned around and started walking to what used to be Macy's office. Seeing as the door was open, she walked right in to see Dr. Slokem looking over the once hidden evidence from a twenty year old murder.

"Congratulations," she said, startling him.

"Dr. Cavanaugh...," he started to say.

" You won. You finally have Garret's job," she said interrupting him," But you know what, you'll never be able to run this place like he was able to. Most of us will listen to you, and some of us will respect you, but one thing you can count on is the fact that I will always,_ always_, detest you for taking his job like this," she said. Before he could say anything, she walked out of his office and into hers.

Sitting down, she wiped the tears off her face. She picked up a little book that was sitting next to her phone. The book belonged to a wonderful, blue-eyed detective. She needed to call his brother to let him know that Woody was in the hospital.

The phone rang five times and she was about to hang up when someone picked up the other end.

"Hello," the person said in a groggy voice.

" Hi.. uh, Cal?" Jordan asked.

" That's me," he replied.

"Uh, hey Cal, this is Jordan, Woody's friend, from Boston."

"Hey Jordan! How's it going?"

" Not so great. Cal, Woody's been shot."

There was a long pause, then Cal said," What? Is he ok?"

" He's alive but there's only a 50/50 chance that he'll be able to walk again. I know last time you were here he said he didn't want you to come back here, but he needs you," she finished on the bridge of tears.

" Alright, I'll catch the soonest flight that I can. Thanks for calling me, Jordan."

" Hey, no problem."

After she hung up the phone, she contemplated what to do next. Deciding to go see if Woody was in a better mood, she grabbed her coat and her keys and started to walk to the elevator. When she was about halfway down the hallway Nigel stopped her.

" How you holding up, love?" he inquisited.

" Better than Woody and Garret."

" Yeah, speaking of Woodrow, tell him that I'm gonna stop by around nine."

" I will if he'll talk to me," and with that Jordan got into the elevator.

Woody was sitting in his hospital bed, thinking. His ming was going back and forth from the chance of not being able to walk, to what Jordan whispered , and what he said to her. Just as he was thinking how big a jerk he was, Jordan walked into his room.

" Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked as she walked in.

" How do you think?" he replied without looking at her.

" Uh, I called Cal and told him. He's catching the soonest flight here and Nigel told me he'd be here around nine."

" Great, now i'll have to take care of him while I'm in a hospital bed."

"Cal is old enough to take care of himself."

" Shows how well you know him," said Woody sarcastically.

" Give the guy a break, Woody."

" Give him a break? How about someone giving me a break, Jordan? I'm the one who's sitting in a hospital bed! I'm the one who probably won't walk again!"

The room was dead silent. Jordan didn't know whether to leave the room or go and just hold Woody.

"Jordan, I don't want you here anymore. I don't want to argue and I don't want your pity. Get out."

Jordan turned to leave but changed her mind. She moved over to his bed.

" Woody, I meant what I said to you, from the bottom of my heart. I'm not going to run either, I will stay with you until you walk again.. Call me everything you want, tell me to leave as many times as you want, I'm not leaving you."

At these words he finally looked at her and looked deep in her honey eyes and said," Jordan, I love you so much. You made my heart race when you whispered that in my ear. But saying it at that moment makes me think that you don't mean it."

"I mean it so much."

" I don't know if I should trust it."

" I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart."

After she said that Woody drifted off to sleep with a little smile on his face that was paradise to Jordan.

Around 9 o'clock Nigel showed just as he said he would. He walked into the room to find Woody gazing adoringly at a sleeping Jordan.

" Hey Woodrow. I would ask you how you feel but i have a feeling I know what you would say," said Nigel as he walked into the room.

" I think she meant it," Woody said not even paying attention to what Nigel said.

" Meant what?" Nigel asked.

" Just something she said.'

" Oh, I see. So not trying to add to bad news but have you heard what happened with Dr. Macy?"

" No, what happened?"

" Well, you Dr.Slokem was trying to see if Garret made a mistake on an autopsy twenty years ago and not only did he not do an autopsy, called it a suicide when it was a murder, but he also buried evidence."

" What? Macy wouldn't do that, would he?"

" Well, he did and he would've been fine because me and Jordan solved the case without the missing evidence, but he turned the evidence in to Slokem anyway."

" Now that sounds like Macy," Woody said quietly.

There was a long silence. The only noise was the sound of Jordan's heavy breathing and all the other normal hospital noises.

" Well, I better get going. Get some rest, alright?" Nigel said as he got ready to leave.

Woody nodded his head in reply and drifted off to sleep.

Jordan was sitting in the waiting room. The doctor had already taken Woody for surgery. she was sitting there, reading a magazine. Realizing that she wasn't even really reading it, she put it down, only to look up to see Woody's brother, Cal, standing in front of her.

" Hey Jordan," greeted Cal.

" Hey, Woody's in surgery right now."

" I know. We asked one of the nurses."

" We?" she inquisited.

" Oh, my friend, Nicki. She's a childhood friend of mine and Woody's. She was working in Milwaukee as an M.E., but she quit and is staying with me until she gets a new job," Cal told her.

" Oh, well, why don't you come sit down and read one of these pointless magazines with me," said Jordan, trying to keep her mind off Woody.

Meanwhile Nigel was going to get himself and Jordan some coffee. He was trying to hurry up and walked right into a pretty young brunette.

" Sorry," he said as he started to leave again.

" No, I'm sorry. It was all my fault," she told him. Then as she looked up at him she said," Nigel! It's been forever."

"Yeah, about 3 months ago, right, love?" he said as he realized he met her before when he was helping with a case in Milwaukee. They had gotten along pretty well and it was great to see her again.

" Wow, has it really been 3 months? Well, how are you?"

"I'm great. So, what brings you to Boston because last I heard you were working in Milwaukee still?"

"Well I quit working there about a month ago but one of my old friends lives here and he's in the hospital so I came to see him with his brother," informed Nicki.

" He wouldn't happen to be a detective, would he?" asked Nigel realizing something.

" My friend that's in the hospital?"

Nigel nodded in reply.

" Yeah he is. He was working a homicide about a cop killer and he got shot."

" Woody Hoyt?"

" Yeah! You know him?"

He nodded his head excitedly and asked her," Would you like to come get some coffee with me?"

" That'd be nice," she replied as she took his arm.

Jordan and Cal were sitting in the waiting room anxiously awaiting news of Woody.

Jordan looked up to see Nigel walking with a young girl she had never seen before.

" Hey there's Nicki, looks like she already met Nigel," Cal whispered to her.

Nigel handed her the cup of coffee and told her," Jordan, this is Nicolei Wellington, or Nicki. We met while I was working on a case in Milwaukee."

Jordan was about to say something when Woody's doctor came out of the operating room doors. Jordan and Cal started to run up to him. Jordan was the first one there.

" Is he ok?" she asked.

The doctor didn't answer. All he did was stand there with a grim look on his face

A/N- That's the end of chap. 1 thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far Ch.2 by at the most next wed.


End file.
